Final Fantasy 7 a different story
by turkZidane
Summary: my own version of ff7 with 2 of my own characters. please read!!!
1. Default Chapter

Final fantasy 7 a different story ****

Final fantasy 7 a different story

[note] I don't own any of the ff7 characters or any other things that could be mentioned in my story well any enjoy. 

The door to Bugenhagen's Laboratory slowly opened to about half way open. Right after a head popped around the corner. It was a girl around 14 in age and wore the normal cosmo canyon style of clothes baggy with a bandanna around the forehead with a small red feather pocking out the top. When she took one step into the room it was clear to see that this was no normal girl. As she slowly made her way across the small living room a gray wolfs tail swayed behid her. With her above human hearing and sight she could tell that Bugen was out. She smiled to herself a slipped into another room. 

She quickly made her way to the other side of the small observatory and flipped a switch. The light flickered and a machine kicked in so she jump onto a platform as it rose into the up level of the room. The platform jolted to a stop and a hologram of the solar system appeared before her amazed eyes. She watched in amazement as shooting stars flew passed and black hole sucked up space rocks and asteroids. The 14-year-old girl watched for the 100th time as the hologram showed what was going on in the solar system. "Night what are you doing grampa with flip if he sees you playing with that" a deep voice came from below and the hologram stopped and vanished as the room returned to it's normal state. "Nanaki what did you do that for" the girl huffed at the red furred beast. "Night you've seen it a million times…" Nanaki sighed as Night cut him off "but I love it, its so cool" Night yelled not knowing she was shouting. "You're a funny human" Nanaki smiled as they left the laboratory "what you ya mean funny" Night asked.

"Most normal human kids in cosmo canyon spend their time playing games and things while you spend your time trying to get into grampa's hologram room" Nanaki stated.

"So what if I want to learn about the planet" Night said "any way I'm not a normal kid am I" Night bent over and smiled at him.

Nanaki sighed "point taken" they walked off to continue with their normal daily tasks.

The next day Bugenhagen floated (or whatever he does) over to the door as it click open. "Hoo ho ho morning Night come to see the hologram room again" Bugen laugh the normal way he does. "yeah if I can… have you found any books I can see as well" Night asked yelling it. "oh I see your eager to learn more, as usual" Bugen said chucking to himself. He moved over to an old bookshelf and pulled out one book after another until he had 7 altogether what he then put down on the table for Night to see. The books hit the table and dust shoot up from under them and Night coughed. "Wow these are sure old" Night said and coughed again. She pulled one book off the pile and opened it to the first page. Legends of the end the title said Night started to read down the introduction on the page. "Legends on how the world might end" Night said looking up from the book. "Yes it's a strange book that but there's one that will catch your attention" Bugen said looking over Night shoulder. He told her the page and she quickly flipped to it "wolf people" Night said upon read the first few lines. "Legend says that an evil power will rises to gain the ultimate power know as Black materia" Night said reading from the book "legend then says that two worriers will give their life's to protect the planet from disaster. These worriers will stand above the human race in power and strength. These 2 worriers will show the mark of a wild hunter both having a wolf tail one boy and one girl" Night finished off with silence. This went on for 5 minutes a hundred thoughts went through Night's head am I the worrier that this book specks of. I might have to give my life for the planet. Does that mean there's another like me Night's head began to spin. "I… I need some sleep" Night said stepping up from the table. She made her way to the door looking at the floor in thought. "Good night" Bugen said as she closed that door.

A week and 3 days later Night finished the 'legend of the worriers' and Nanaki said maybe she could train and see if she was the one. Night and Nanaki ran side by side through the open plains around cosmo canyon. Night seemed to have on trouble keeping up with Nanaki the first person to keep up with running speed in over 30 years. They stopped a mile away from their hometown Night didn't want any of her friends to see what she could do. "Ok Night see if you can control your power" Nanaki said laying down on a flat rock. Night nodded and stood in the battle stance. With in a few seconds she fell to the floor screaming as her face became more beast like and grew fangs and claws. Nanaki just went wide-eyed. Night's new claws dug into the ground cracking it and her tail moved about violently. Then her transformation stopped she stood up and looked down at herself. "I look like a female version of you race" Night laughed and Nanaki smiled. All her body was covered in fire red fur and her tail had turned red "your right but only if my race could stand on 2 feet you still a human shaped body" Nanaki smiled and waged his tail happily. Suddenly from behid them the sound of guns being readied and clicks filled the air. "Oh no" Nanaki yelled as the rock he was on set on fire and he leaped out the way. They spun round to face a team of men wearing a blue uniform armed with submachine gun. "Grampa told me about them, they from the Shinra" Night yelled and guns started blaring. With their super speed they easy got out the way and started their own attack. With a swift movement Night jabbed her claws into a Shinra soldier who screamed in pain. Fighting seemed to come naturally in Nights new form. The fighting when on for a sort while until they some how locked chains around Nanaki's feet and mouth. "Damn" Night hissed as half the Shinra swat team formed a circle around her "read team…ICE MATERIA" the team leader yelled and the rest of them focused energy to cast the attack. Night screamed as the coldness filled her body and was frozen into a block of ice. "should we take this one in to" a soldier shouted looking up at the imprisoned girl. "na! More paper work if we do and d you want to carry that lump of ice to Midgar" the leader said looking over the new catch. "It's a weird one this" a man said as Night's body returned to it's normal state still in the ice. The team with no care about the girl stuck in the ice turned a left taking with them Nanaki. 

Mean while north of cosmo canyon and past Nibelheim. "HEY YOU BRAT GET BACK HERE" an angry voice yelled out so that the whole town of Rocket town could hear. "I'll not that dumb" a teenage boy yelled hooting out of the items shop followed by an angry shop owner. "Why you I'll telling your father about this" he yelled at the boy. "OH I'm so scared" the boy smiled and waved his backside at the man and his gray wolf tail swayed as well. "Well no time to talk" he yelled as the shop owner court up with him then with a huge leap he went up into the air and on a second story balcony. "CYA!" the boy yelled with a huge amine smile and the shop owner could only stand amazed.

The boy made his way down stairs into the living room were he started to empty out his pockets and a lady walked in. "Hi Jet spending your money I see" see said knowing what he had done. "Nope the normal way for me Shera" the boy now known as Jet said. Suddenly the back door slammed open and a man in his 30's with blond hair and goggles and an added fag hanging from his mouth walked in. "What did ya get this time Jet" he smiled and flopped down into a chair to put his feet up. "It's a new record 3 potions, 2 phoenix downs, Barrier materia, and the very important 4 packs of fags" Jet smiled at his loot. "Very good… did ya get court this time" Cid asked putting a pack of fags under his goggles and the others in his jacket for later use. "Cid you shouldn't be teaching him to steal like that" Shera said calmly not crossly "SHUT UP WOMAN he's my son and I'll teach him what I want" Cid yelled and Jet laughed. "GOD I'M PISSED" Cid screamed. Shera turned to the sink to do the washing up as Cid fell asleep in his chair and Jet pulled out a game boy. The rest of the day went about the same Jet left to hang with his friends Cid woke up 3 hours later to only moan about odd stuff then walk out to moan about in his Rocket. 

Hey hoped ya like it coz if ya did please review and I'll mostly like make another chapter if I get good one's. 

****


	2. Night's first time out of her hometown

Final fantasy 7 a different story ****

Final fantasy 7 a different story

[note] I don't own any of the ff7 characters or any other things that could be mentioned in my story well any enjoy. 

Part 2

It was a few days later in cosmo canyon; all was quiet the sun was like always low in the sky giving a red glow to the clouds and sky. The silence in the plains was soon no more then the humming of an engine filled the area and a red buggy come driving passed. It came to a sudden stop in front of the canyon village and many people stepped out. "DAMN buggy" Barret yelled kicking it. "Well there's a town maybe we can find someone to fix it" Tifa said putting her hand through her hair. Then the familiar red beast jumped out the back "I'm home" RedXIII smiled then run up the dust path to the town. "Well looks like we're going to be staying here today" Cloud said and they started up the path.

Cosmo canyon was quiet as the plains was but still kids played or did daily tasks while the adults continued their study of the planet. "I'm home it's me I am Nanaki" RedXIII called out to the people of the canyon And Cloud looked at his comrades in confusion. "Nanaki?" they all said. The man at the gate walked up to them. "Nanaki your back it's good to see you" he smiled "where is Night is she ok" RedXIII yelled. "She's still missing we couldn't find her" the gate man said lowering his head in sadness. RedXIII just jumped up and run full speed out of the canyon and began looking for his lost friend.

Many minutes later: about a mile from the canyon. "I found her," RedXIII said with his front paws up on the ice. "Who is she" Cloud asked knocking on the ice to see if there's any life in it. "I've known all her life. We're best of friends… more like a brother and sister" RedXIII said then cast fire 2 to melt the ice. Night fell to the floor lifeless "I hate to see young kids die" Barret wiped and tear from his eye. Red licked her face. "SEES NOT DEAD' he screamed he looked very sad. "Let's get her to cosmo canyon maybe someone can help" Tifa's soft voice calmed red down.

Bugen looked over Night carefully as Red sat there nervously "she's ok right" red asked and Bugen nodded and did his stupid laugh. "She'll be fine her body has put itself into a shut down so she'll be fine in a few hours" Bugen said and floated away. "I'm glad your friend is ok" Cloud said and rubbed Red head and they left red alone with Night. Suddenly Night's face twitched with life and Red eyes lit up with joy. "She moved" red yelled and Night opened her eyes. "I… I…I'm cold" Night said and she started to shiver and Red licked her face so she hugged him. "I missed you Nanaki" she smiled then sneezed. 

Later that night Cloud and the gang were siting around the cosmo candle (correct me if I'm wrong but I think that's the name of the campfire) every one was talking. Night had got to know Cloud and the group and they had a lot to talk about. "So Night do you have any idea to why you have a tail" Aeris asked the black haired girl (Night). "No I'm not sure but I've got a book that tells of a legend were to people with wolf tails must fight some one who is after black materia" Night said quietly and a few people gasped. "Black materia…' Barret said "What the hell is that" he said right after. "I've heard it's some sort of ultimate power" Aeris said there was a long silence but everyone was thinking the same thing. "Do you think Sephiroth is after black materia" Red said but no one said anything but he knew that they all thought 'yes'. "Who is this Sephiroth?" Night asked in confusion. "We've been following him for some time now we believe he's after the Promised Land" Cloud said and this time Night gasped. "The Promised Land but that's just a myth" Night said. "It's no myth" Aeris said, "how can you be so sure" Night asked not knowing what Aeris really was. "Because I'm an ancient" Aeris told her and she went wide eyed "WOW… tell me about them the ancients? How much do you know about the planet?" Night shoot around the campfire and next to Aeris, no one had any idea what was going on but Red did. "Now this is the Night I remember" Red smiled.

The next morning every one was ready to leave when Night came running up to them. "I'm come with you" Night announce to everyone. "What you, your to young" Barret said and sadness came to Night's face. "Barret! She's the same age as Yuffie if she wants to come let her," Tifa said kindly "er hello there's a 2 year difference" Yuffie said but went unnoticed. "Yeah guys any way if the legend is true she'll become a powerful worrier" Red smiled wanting Night to come along. "Fine it's settled. Night welcome to the group. Hope you know how to use materia" Cloud smiled a shook her hand. Aeris turn to Yuffie and smiled "hey Yuffie looks like you have some one your age to talk to" Aeris said "hey I'm 2 years older" Yuffie said again and everyone still didn't notice her. Yuffie turned away and looked up at the canyon town. "Just they wait I'll show them… their materia is mine" Yuffie said followed by her laughing evilly. She tuned back to the group to see the red buggy pull away. "HEY WAIT FOR ME" Yuffie shouted and ran after them. 

About half a mile away from cosmo canyon the group stopped to pick up Yuffie who was very pissed. About an hour they made it to the next town they did come across a few monsters on the way but they were easy beaten. Night turned out to be a very good fighter and she also fought out that every monster she beat she become stronger and faster and her magic attack did more damage making the fights easier. Cloud parked the buggy just outside of the new town and everyone walked in. "cute town" Night said looking at the well in the centre of town. "If I'm right this is Neibelhaim" Night said looking around at the small town. "Yeah this is Neibelhaim but Cloud you said it burnt down 5 years ago" Aeris asked as everyone looked at Cloud all thinking he has been lying all this time. "It did burn down" Cloud sighed "I can remember the heat of the flames" Cloud continued. "This might sound rude but… this town has a funny way of being burnt down" Night said and everyone went their separate ways leaving Cloud and Night at the entrance. Night stepped closer to Cloud. "But I still believe you" She said with a warm smiled and walked away.

This was the first time Night had really left her hometown so she didn't really know where to go. Night watched as everyone else just walked into other people's houses. That's a bit rude she thought as Barret pushed open the door to a small house. If they can do it why not me? Night said to herself as she walked into the first building she came to. The house was not to small but not that big and there was a huge fireplace at the back where someone was at work and also there was someone moving items about on a table right in front of her. "Hi" Night said in a sweet voice. "Hello we sell we bye," the lady said moving more items about. "Pardon" Night said a bit confused "I run a shop do you want to bye anything" the lady asked. "Ok what do you have" Night asked so the lady show her the merchandise and for everyone Night asked what it did then questioned it. "So what's that one do?" Night asked again and pointed to a bottle of red liquid. "That's a phoenix down it restores life" the lady told her looking very angry about having to answer all these questions. "Wow a potion that can bring back the dead" Night said looking at the bubbles in the red liquid. "How much?" Night asked still staring into the bottle. "150gil" the lady said looking a bit more cheerful after hearing that question. Night fished around in her little bag strapped to her side. "I only have 20gil" She said and the lady's face turned red "well if you have no money then LEAVE!' the lady yelled angrily. Night turned away "how rude!" she said and walked across the room to the lady that was working around the fireplace. "Hi how long have you been living here?" Night said the next lady "I've lived here all my life" she answered "Hey so you lived through the fire then?" yet another question popped out of Night's mouth. "Sorry I don't know what you mean" the lady said "my friend come here 5 years ago. He says someone started a fire here burning the hole town to the ground" Night told her and she turned to the fireplace for a few seconds. "Don't say such horrible things about our town" she said crossly to Night. I bit confused she left the building and sat on the well.

A few minutes later Night saw Cloud enter a huge building behid the neat row of houses next to the well. Cloud shouldn't go in there alone it don't look safe Night through watching him. Seconds after Cloud entered the old building Night jumped down and entered it herself.

After going in Night found Tifa who was also following Cloud. "Where's he going?" Night whispered. "The basement would be a good guess" Tifa whispered back. Both women quickly followed Cloud down through the secret door and down the stairway into the hidden basement. The first sound they heard was two people talking one was Cloud but the other Night had never heard before but he had a very cold voice sending a shiver down her back. Suddenly before they could look in on the conversion a man come flying out knocking Night to the floor. He had very long silver hair and black clothes complete with a long thin sword. Night know that sword she had seen it before in a book 'the legendary sword Murasame' but that wasn't the thing that stuck into Night's mind it was his eyes, his very cold silvery grey eyes that glowed with a hint of mako. "Who was that?" Night asked "Sephiroth" Cloud said walking into the same part of the basement as them. "wow he's scary" Night said dusting herself down. 


End file.
